Galvatron falls?
Peace Planet Aw, lookit all the hippies! Contents: Porsche 959 Noah Wolfe Strike Eagle Galvatron The Peace Planet. An entire world dedicated to the eradication of conflict of any kind. The denizens live peaceful lives, supported by the plentiful fruits of their world's trees, as well as the milk of herbivorous creatures. Even the local wildlife is completely peaceful--there are no carnivores, just fruit-munching herbivores. The whole planet's just a little too perfect. Oh, and they're a member of the Assembly of Worlds. Today, it turns out, that's a bad thing. "DIEEEE!" Galvatron screams as he lands right on top of a Peace Planet village, crushing a massive flat into the ground, sending out a plume of dust and recreational fumes in its death throes. Galvatron emerges from the wreck, fist raised into the air. "Beware, Assembly of Worlds! For your impertinence, for DARING to judge the Decepticons, your members will be punished severely... one by one!" Nightbeat says, "Autobots, a ship is double-parked in orbit around the Peace Planet. It must be the Decepticons!" Sandstorm says, "That or more people got drunk and left it there." Air Raid says, "The FIENDS!" Nightbeat says, "Nah, it's totally the Decepticons." Sandstorm says, "So call Hoist to impound the ship. Or do you guys need a heavier hand of justice out there?" Nightbeat says, "Gentlemen, let's take a look-see and find out! To the Peace Planet!" Outside, Porsche 959 , presumably, took a shuttle here with the other Autobots when he heard about the heinous act of double-parking. He air-drops down as a car, and he touches down gently on the patchouli-scented 'grass', with all those five-pointed ragged leaves. Nightbeat mutters, "Worse than Amsterdam." The parachute flops down around him. Outside, Air Raid laughs. Outside, Leaping from the shuttle, from a reasonable altitude, Vince works the controls of his Ares and extends the wings of his exo to come gliding in over the scene, for a good look. He had just been released back to active duty, from his /last/ encounter with Decepticons, but such was the life of the EDC pilot. Looking down as he glided down, closer and closer, he frowned. Galvatron? Oh great, this was gonna hurt. But he was here, and he was ready. Arming the weapon systems as he glides closer to weapons range, he also keys open the local broadband. <> Happier than a kid at a baseball game, Eject enthusiastically pounds on Air Raid's cockpit console as the casette peers down at the peaceful planet below. "Wow!! Take a look at all that grass!! It's like a huge soccer field!! This is gonna be kickin! Can I be on your team Air Raid? Last time I was on the other team, we were 'skins' and I felt uncomfortable," Eject says as he flexes his arms, "...the wee guns and all you know." If the Autobot was actually doing his job, he might pick up Decepticon radio chatter, but instead he's too exicted about this impromptu field trip. Hearing Galvatron's name come in over Air Raid's dashboard console, Eject pounds his tiny fist, "Looks like the purple team is here. Hurry up! I need to get warmed up before I take third base!!" Outside, Some sort of cyclops alien in hemp clothing rushes out of the village Galvatron is attacking towards the EDC and the Autobots, waving his arms about. "Woaaaahhhh! Like, dudes, you can't be here, man! We don't want your war coming to our planet! Just let him blow up a few houses, and he'll go away--" FWOOSH! The hippie suddenly bursts into flames, and his flaming skeleton falls to the ground in a heap. Standing behind him was Galvatron himself, cannon raised, sneering down at the body as smoke pours out of the barrel of his weapon. "Bah, worthless creature," he snarls. "So you Autobots have come by to save the day, as usual. Very well, then. But I'll give you this rare opportunity to turn back now while you can. The Assembly of Worlds has proven itself a threat to the Cybertronian species *as a whole,* and if you haven't got the stomach to fight them because 'it's wrong,' then leave it to someone who entertains no such foolish notions! One way or the other, though, I'll raze this planet to the ground--by myself, if it suits me! So decide quickly! Fight, or leave!" Corporal Noah Wolfe says, "Oh god...this isn't good." Outside, Porsche 959 can hear the carnage from his drop spot, so he pops his trunk and retracts the parachute. Then, he speeds off, just in time to catch that menacing speech. The Headmaster snaps, "You'd destroy the whole universe, just 'cos it poses a threat. So you know what? That excuse ain't good enough. We're takin' you in, back to the station." He transmits some information about Galvatron's ankle up to Skydive as he blusters. Outside, Combat: Nightbeat analyzes Galvatron for weaknesses Skydive can exploit. Outside, Strike Eagle inwardly flinches, "Frag Eject! Quit doin' that! Yeah yeah, you can be on my team, so long as you don't screw up and get yourself cannoned. And call me coach!" He's quite proud of his... '2' rank. <> he excaims over the frequency, <> Paying no mind to Galvatron's gracious offer, he dives and fires off two missiles, hoping Eject can withstand some g-force. Outside, Combat: Air Raid sets his defense level to Fearless. Outside, Combat: Strike Eagle strikes Galvatron with his Sparrow Missiles attack! -3 Outside, From Exo-Armor Warthog , Noah Wolfe transforms and hits the ground just as the hippie goes up in flames. Noah yelps in surprise and watches the bones fall crackling and snapping to the ground. He looks up, wide eyed at Galvatron and shudders before stumbling back a few steps and turning to run for the nearest cover. "Gotta get away, gotta get away!" Noah would make a fair bet he can't tangle with this guy, nor would he want to! Not unless he was ordered to that is. Outside, Exo-Armor Warthog succeeds in grasping Exo-Armor Warthog Robot, throwing it off-balance. Outside, From Exo-Armor Warthog , Noah Wolfe says, "Tried !passing, but it won't work. I !pass anyway. :)" Outside, Gliding along above the scene, Vince watches Nightbeat come roaring onto the scene, and Air Raid flies past him. But he's in weapons range now, so it was on. Galvatron wasn't going to be allowed to squash an entire planet. Or any more of this one, if they had anything to say about it. Lining up his run, it would be his only aerial attack before he was on the ground, he charged up the laser emitters on the forearms of the Ares and opened up on the huge Decepticon leader! "You'll pay for the lives you've taken here, Galvatron!" Outside, Combat: ARES Exo-Armor strikes Galvatron with its Medium Laser attack! -1 Eject can hardly contain himself in his flight seat. As the action begins, the Autobot turns up his broadcasting voice for the play-by-play. Scanning his visor over the scene, Eject holds up an imaginary microphone pretending to speak to the masses before him. <> Watching Air Raid's missiles explode around Galvatron, Eject dawns a grin as he watches the lethal warheads explode. <>> Outside, Galvatron smiles down at the Porsche. "Oh, come now, Detective. *Our* species would have survived the end of the universe. Well. Some of them. But the Assembly of Worlds... eventually they will decide to come for *all* of us. Hmph. Very well, you Autobots have always been too naive to survive. *We* will take care of them." Galvatron might have seen Noah's blatant display of cowardice if Air Raid hadn't missiled him in the ankle, which hurts a hell of a lot more than the tyrant expected. "NYAAAAHHH! How dare you!!!" Galvatron screams as he stumbles to a knee. Vince's laser catches him in the chest, and it manages to burn a sizeable hole there. "So be it!" Galvatron says, rising up. "You won't drag me down with you!!!" He fires up at Air Raid, returning fire at him, first! Outside, Combat: Galvatron strikes Strike Eagle with his Direct-Current Electric Laser attack! Outside, Porsche 959 grits out, "Your chosen few would have survived. Ain't good enough, Galvatron. If the Assembly of Worlds comes for me, I'll give 'em hell, but I ain't gonna bring hell to them. D'ya even get the difference, you tin-plated tyrant?" He drives around Galvatron, circling, looking for any sort of weakness. When Galvatron shoots at Air Raid, Nightbeat transmits, <> Outside, Combat: Nightbeat analyzes Galvatron for weaknesses Air Raid can exploit. Outside, Strike Eagle cackles at Eject's commentary. This doesn't help his ego any. He jerks vertically and performs a wide loop to only be met with a solid burst of what translates to his sensory grid as really, really high voltage. He yelps as his HUD lights up with warnings, and several targeting systems are knocked offline. "Gahh!" <> He circles aimlessly until Nightbeat speaks up. <> he confirms, wearily angling his nose cone back to Galvatron. Outside, Combat: Strike Eagle misses Galvatron with his Sidewinder Missiles attack! Outside, From Exo-Armor Warthog , Well, Noah has retreated. He's safe...relatively. So why does he feel as bad as he does? Noah frowns as Whistler bleeps at him from a side screen. "I know I didn't fight him. You've got to be bloody crazy to do it." He turns on the zoom feature just in time to see Galvatron fire a bolt of something at the flying autobot. Whistler twittles and Noah almost growls at him, "Shuddap! I know what I'm doing...t.they'll be fine." Whistler communicates something to the effect of 'no they won't'. "What, do you think 'I' can make a difference?" Whistler toots out an affermintive. "Fine, if I get killed, I'm coming back to haunt Jayson. For real this time." The armor transforms and turns around, heading for Galvatron while lining up for its main energy cannon to fire off a beam of big pew pew. Outside, Nice! Vince watched the results of his lasers burning a hole in Galvatron as he glided to the ground, as gently as a 12-foot exo-suit can. Luckily, the Ares was equipped for just that kind of thing. Not flight capable, but it glided quite nicely. But now on the ground, he muttered a quiet prayer and brought the vulcan cannon from the back of the exo, and up into firing position. His targeting computer locking onto the massive Galvatron, the barrels of the vulcan spin up and spit out a lot of 20mm shells in short order, the tracers streaking brightly at the purple target's back. "Noah, why aren't you shootin' yet?! We're gonna need that Warthog's support fire, I think!" Outside, Combat: ARES Exo-Armor sets its defense level to Aggressive. Outside, Combat: ARES Exo-Armor strikes Galvatron with its Vulcan Auto-Cannon attack! Outside, Combat: Exo-Armor Warthog Tank strikes Galvatron with its Main Cannon attack! -1 As Galvatron's incoming fire envelops Air Raid's form, Eject instinctively ducks to avoid any damage. Luckily for his small frame, Air Raid took all the damage. It's all the better for the casette as he continues his commentary. <> A second later, Eject watches the sidewinder missiles carem off some hippie hut in the distance. < with his Epic Flail Area attack! Outside, Combat: Galvatron strikes Exo-Armor Warthog Tank with his Epic Flail Area attack! Outside, Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Exo-Armor Warthog Tank's Accuracy. (Blinded) Outside, Combat: Galvatron strikes ARES Exo-Armor with his Epic Flail Area attack! Outside, Combat: You took 19 damage. Combat: You took 9 damage from that attack on your exo-suit. Outside, Combat: That attack has temporarily affected ARES Exo-Armor 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Outside, Porsche 959 snarks, "You got all kinda weaknesses. Mostly, moral weaknesses. But I can't tell the boys to hit you in the morals, now can I?" The Detective is light on his wheels, zipping out of the range of the flail. He transmits to one of the humans, now. <> Outside, Combat: Nightbeat analyzes Galvatron for weaknesses ARES Exo-Armor can exploit. Outside, Strike Eagle groans and scowls. He didn't need his screw-ups narrated for some fictional sports network. "That's it!" Cutting his engines briefly, he angles on his nose cone, swings slightly and snaps his canopy open, ejecting... Eject. Straight towards Galvatron. Outside, Combat: Strike Eagle takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Outside, From Exo-Armor Warthog , Noah Wolfe drops his jaw seeing Galvatron charging right at him, relatively speaking. "No way! Aaaargh!" The flail beats the armor squarely in the hull making it dent but sending a shock through the hull and zapping Noah and causing him to twitch. Noah grunts and says, "Commander Briar said there'd be days like this. Whistler, you still with me?" The AI gives a mornful twitter as Noah pulls back on the controls rearing the armor up and launching itself at Galvatron with the butt end of his laser rifle. "Good, cause we're not quite done yet. This is for General Briar!" Swing batta batta sah-wing batta! Outside, Exo-Armor Warthog Tank transforms into its Exo-Armor Warthog Robot mode. Outside, Combat: Exo-Armor Warthog strikes Galvatron with its laser rifle butt strike (Punch) attack! Outside, Woo! The 20mm Vulcan cannon never failed Vince, but he was stepping in closer as Galvatron started flailing epicly, and it knocked out some of his targeting systems and knocked him around a bit, as well. Still pretty sore from his previous wounds, he cried out in a bit of pain, but he kept himself together and kept his hands on the controls. "GAH! Hey, none of that, now!" The analysis from Nightbeat beeped into the Ares' targeting computer, and Vince grinned, bringing his arms up once again, charging the laser emitters on each to full power this time, and letting fly. <> Outside, Combat: ARES Exo-Armor strikes Galvatron with its Medium Laser attack! Outside, Combat: Removing analysis data for Galvatron. Corporal Noah Wolfe says, "Ha, nailed him!" Outside, - <> It was the day the music --- well the announcing died. Out of nowhere, Eject is ejected from Air Raid's cockpit and in the direction of Galvatron. The casette figured that Air Raid loved his commentating so much that he sprung his pilot chair fuse or something. Anyway, the tiny sports announcer had bigger things to worry about, such as the quickly approaching form of the Decepticon Warlord. Eject adjusts his flying form into a karate attack as he aims his small boot at Galvatron's knee. "And the Red Team takes the field with Eject as the kicker --- he'll try the field goal here!!!" Yes the Autobot has problems, but at least he's a decent announcer. Corporal Vince Larsen says, "He'll feel /that/ in the morning!" Outside, Combat: Eject sets his defense level to Guarded. Outside, Combat: Eject strikes Galvatron with his Field Goal Kick (Kick) attack! Outside, Galvatron laughs at Nightbeat. "You're condeming my *morals?* Morals are the ULTIMATE weakness! Simply having them is like shackling oneself to an immoveable object! For if there is something you swear you will never do, your enemies will always conspire to force you to do it in order to defeat them. Such a thing is NOT possible in my case!" He would probably say more, but Vince's laser goes *right* through his armor plating, and Galvatron actually appears to seize up and shudder from the attack. "Huuurrrghhkkkkkk!" Noah bonks him on the head with his rifle butt during this moment of vulnerabilitly, and Eject's kick puts a dent in his knee, but mostly this appears to irritate him as he recovers. "...oh, you've done it, now!" he growls, and swings a big purple fist at Vince's cockpit! Outside, Combat: Galvatron misses ARES Exo-Armor with his Punch attack! Outside, ARES Exo-Armor says, "Yay! He missed me! lol" Outside, Porsche 959 guesses that doing data analysis for the humans works pretty well. They seems to know how to aim. So he goes ahead and does it for the other human, too! <> Still driving defensively, Nightbeat points out coolly, "Oh yeah? There's nothing you'd never do? Are you sure of that?" Outside, Combat: Nightbeat analyzes Galvatron for weaknesses Exo-Armor Warthog can exploit. Outside, From Exo-Armor Warthog , Noah Wolfe grunts and finds that the head bonking does little to nothing for effect. "Oh crud..." he lifts the armor's arm and out pops a laser gatling gun. It spins and fires out red flashes of energy, aiming for the crown of course, but he could be just aiming for the head all the same. "...right crown..." he says, pushing the spray of rounds higher. Outside, Combat: Exo-Armor Warthog misses Galvatron with its high speed laser cannons (Laser) attack! Outside, It was a good thing that Vince had been expecting retaliation, after watching his lasers punch clean through that thick armor. Working the controls of the Ares quickly, he ducks under that massive purple fist, and strikes back with the clawed hands of the exo-suit. "Maybe you should work on your aim, Galvatron? You're not gonna last long, if you keep missing all of us!" Oh yeah, taunt the giant purple 'death-dealing machine'...Great idea, Vince. But maybe those clawed hands could punch through and widen the hole his lasers had made, and tear out something vital? Outside, Combat: ARES Exo-Armor strikes Galvatron with its Can I have your Lasercore? attack! -3 Outside, Strike Eagle swivels around and eventually realizes something. He has a nifty lense thing! Though he's yet to land a solid hit on a moving target with it, and his targetting systems are nice and corrupted now... Oh well, worth a try. "Too slow for the humans, Galvatron?" he taunts, and lets loose a blinding beam of white, lancing for Galvatron's middle. Or no, wait, his crown! Of course, Raid makes sure said humans are out of the way, first. Outside, Combat: Strike Eagle misses Galvatron with Lense of Determination's Lense Flare attack! He didn't know how in the world he had managed to land his kick, maybe it was because Galvatron was busy taking shots from everyone else. Regardless of his luck in being hurled out of a jet and landing a kick right on the money, Eject still had an uphill battle ahead of him. "The 50-yard field goal is goooooood!!! Right between the pipes!!" Sizing up the Decepticon's much larger frame, the casette gets into a three point stance. With a burst of energon, Eject springs forward, "The Purple Team gets the kickoff and here comes Ray Lewis with the tackle!!" Outside, Combat: Eject misses Galvatron with his Tackle Them Low! (Punch) attack! Outside, Galvatron retorts as he ducks under a spray of lasers, "Your mindgames are TIRESOME, detective. You really believe there's anything I would not do to gain victory? Are you truly that naive?" Vince is somewhat more successful with the claws on his exo-suit, but he mostly tears away a few strips of armor. "My aim is good enough to kill you fools--one or two hits will be all I need! Perhaps you'll have a chance to see for yourself, hm?" Galvatron leaps out of the way of the beam of white light just in the nick of time, smirking. "Your new toy, Autobot? Seems you're the one who was too slow to make proper use of it! Perhaps I should kill you and claim it for myself?" He stares incredulously as Eject charges at him, and just slaps at him like a bug. "Ridiculous little robot! Stick to your trivia, you'll live longer!" And yes, Galvatron is thinking of the wrong Cassettibot. Outside, Combat: Galvatron strikes Eject with his swat (Punch) attack! Outside, Strike Eagle vents a sigh and pulls up to grumble to himself for a good moment. Damn, ain't lookin' too good for the red team, regardless of the odds. Just as he begins to doubt, a voice from seemingly nowhere tells him otherwise. Weird! He attempts to aim without the use of his precious targetting software, using only optical sensors as he scans below. Outside, Combat: Strike Eagle takes extra time to aim his next attack. Outside, Porsche 959 continues to spread the love. Or maybe it is hate he is spreading, despite this being the Peace Planet. Anyway. Eject is up to bat, in Nightbeat's book. <> He growls, "Naive, Galvatron? Being called that is getting old. I'm a cynic, is what am I, and you know what I think? I think, deep down, you're a coward. I don't think you'd die to win." Outside, Combat: Nightbeat analyzes Galvatron for weaknesses Eject can exploit. Outside, From Exo-Armor Warthog , Noah Wolfe takes a few moments to check his energon capacity and nods before lifting up his armor's laser rifle. Of course, Noah has been using the wrong end! He flips the rifle around and fires off a blast of energy at Galvatron. "Bloody 'ell, how much punishment can this one take?" Outside, From Exo-Armor Warthog , Combat: Noah Wolfe sets his defense level to Aggressive. Outside, Combat: Exo-Armor Warthog strikes Galvatron with its Medium Laser attack! Outside, ARES Exo-Armor watches the armor tear away beneath his exo's hands, and mutters. Not quite as effective as he'd hoped, but hey, every little bit helps. Watching Eject come out and land his kick, he chuckles and then watches, rather helplessly, as the little Autobot gets swatted to the ground trying to tackle the much larger Decepticon. Oh, that's not cool! "Hey, pick on someone closer to your own size!" Again, trying to make himself a target?! What was wrong with Vince tonight? Shaking the strips of armor off the clawed hands of his exo, he takes the sidearm of the Ares and lines up a shot on Galvatron, a bolt of electricity zipping forth towards the massive purple target. "He can take a lot, Noah. But we got enough firepower here to bring him down!" Outside, Combat: ARES Exo-Armor misses Galvatron with its Electrical beam sidearm (Laser) attack! Look! Up in the sky! It's a bird! It's a plane! No, it's Eject! It may be only a swat for Galvatron, but that swat was currently sending Eject on a flight path for a hippie hut. "Woaaaahhh!!!!" *WHOOSH* With a crash of straw, tie dyed shirts, and funny-looking glass beakers, the casette's landing is cushioned by the various hippie paraphernalia. Rising to his metallic feet, the Autobot twitches as he receives an incoming data stream from Nightbeat. "Sweet!! Coach!! Coach!! I just saw their skipper giving hand signals!! I'll strike him out!" Picking up a rock that's been painted with the words 'Rocks Not War', Eject shrugs as he winds up and fires the weapon at Galvatron's face. "Here's the wind-up and the pitch!!" Outside, Combat: Eject sets his defense level to Aggressive. Outside, Combat: Eject strikes Galvatron with his Hippie Fastball (Laser) attack! Outside, Galvatron shakes his head as the melee rages on, electrical beams streaking around him. "Oh, no, once again, you have sadly underestimated me, Nightbeat. It's true that I don't want to die to win--but only because there'd be no POINT to it. I'd most certainly give my life to RUIN an Autobot victory, if it came down to it!" The battle takes a big turn for the worse for Galvatron, though--Noah's laser blast burns a nice big hole in him, causing Galvatron to hiss in pain, and incredibly, Eject of all people inflicts a *devastating* blow on Galvatron--that rock went right into one of his optics! "NYAAAGHHHH!" he screams, enraged as he covers his face for a moment. "You miserable defects!!!" At least Eject didn't go below the belt like Nightbeat tried to suggest. That could've really hurt. "Enough philosophizing, detective--you've been such a big help to your friends, I'm sure--but you've given your last pro-tip!" Galvatron transforms into cannon mode, and aims at the Porsche. "Now, BURN!" Outside, Galvatron falls forward, collapsing into himself as he converts into his dreaded artillery mode! S**t just got real! Air Raid says, "Watch it, Nightbeat!" Nightbeat says, "Watchin' is my specialty!" Outside, Combat: Nightbeat uses up a charge on his Detective Manual booster pack! Outside, Combat: Galvcannon strikes Porsche 959 with his Galvcannon attack! Outside, Combat: Porsche 959 falls to the ground, unconscious. Nightbeat's radio blips off. Vince Larsen says, "Whoa! Nightbeat just bought it!" Air Raid says, "Slag." Ultra Magnus says, "Where?" Noah Wolfe says, "I wish we had him around right now!" Air Raid says, "Uhh some hippie planet." Grimlock says, "Hn?" Noah Wolfe says, "Vince, Enject, we've got to get out of here!" Noah Wolfe says, "O...oh hell, I'm so scared I can't even talk right!" Vince Larsen says, "Try to get in behind him, he can't hit us if we're not in his line of fire!" Air Raid says, "Hey, we ain't through here! No one's runnin'!" Outside, Oh, that was /sooo/ not good! Vince growls and again brings his vulcan cannon up into firing position. Seemed to work well last time, why not try it again? "Frakin' cannon! You'll pay for that one!" And the barrels of his vulcan cannon again spin up and spit hot tracer rounds at Galvatron as he mutters a prayer under his breath. His faith had kept him alive so far, and it would keep him alive this time, too! Outside, Combat: ARES Exo-Armor strikes Galvcannon with its Vulcan Auto-Cannon attack! -1 Outside, <> Raid urges, and cheers as the bitty tape actually puts up a fight against the big bad warlord. Then Nightbeat gets galvcannoned! "HEY! He was bein' real handy! You'll pay for that," he shouts at Galvatron, zeroing in and praying to Primus that something actually hits. <> he goes on to warn, as his pylons unlatch to release a bomb from under his left wing. Outside, Combat: Strike Eagle strikes Galvcannon with his GBU-27 Paveway III Bombs attack! Outside, Combat: Air Raid uses up a charge on his Talons of the Eagle! booster pack! Ultra Magnus says, "Is Nightbeat concious?" Outside, Porsche 959 readies some sarcastic comeback, but it dies in his voicebox, never to be heard, as the rest of him dies a little... well, a lot. The Porsche is skeletonised, his armour flayed off by the heat of the blast, his windows cracked to a thousand pieces, his mirrors shattered, his headlights and taillight melted. The damage penetrates deeper, blasting open his tyres, ruining his sensors and servos alike. The Detective has no more quips on Peace Planet, not today. He's solid gone, even Muzzle rendered unconscious, the Nebulan's life barely saved by his *master suit. Eject says, "He's out cold coach!!" Vince Larsen says, "No, he got cannoned by Galvatron." Ultra Magnus sighs. "Air Raid, I want you to take command of the operation. I don't want anymore bodies, understand? Get those troopers home safe. However, if it's possible to achieve your objective..." he grumbles, whatever the hell that could be is anyone's guess. "Do so. Are we clear?" Outside, From Exo-Armor Warthog , Noah Wolfe shakes his head, "No...noooooo! Nightbeat!" He's in shock and awe over what just happened. Nightbeat just went down, hard. "Gotta get away! Common, run! Back to the shuttle!" Noah turns and runs towards Nightbeat, at least having enough bravery left to grab the car and start pushing the wreckage towards the shuttle. "Common...common, move!" Noah wishes at this point the armor had enough strength to actually pick it up instead of draging/pushing the wreckage along. Air Raid says, "Yes sir!" Outside, Combat: Exo-Armor Warthog takes extra time to steady itself. Pass "Woah!! Galavatron is on fire from long range!! He just hit another three pointer!!" Eject was shocked by what he had just seen, but then again, the little guy had to keep on trucking. His coach had just given the order to get the job done. Courageously charging the huge cannon, Eject tries to tip over the dangerous weapon with a strong shove. "I don't care if I get a technical foul for this!! It's time for some payback!! No one busts a move like that on our team's point guard!!" Outside, Combat: Eject strikes Galvcannon with his Touchdown attack! Outside, Combat: Galvcannon falls to the ground, unconscious. Air Raid says, "Haha!" Eject says, "I got him coach!!" Outside, Galvcannon howls with laughter as Nightbeat disintegrates before his very sensors! "How is that for a last word, hm? Any witty comebacks, now? No? Good, then! You know, detective, I like you this way." While his artillery mode is devastating, the only problem is that it leaves him a bit vulnerable to counter-attack. This becomes evident as Vince scores multiple free hits on him with the vulcan cannon, and as Galvatron *disappears* in the blast of Air Raid's bomb. There's no movement from him for a moment. Then, slowly, Galvatron pulls himself out of the crater on his treads. "You will... not... defeat... me...!" Galvatron rasps. Then Eject tips him over. He *tips him over.* Yes. Galvatron falls over onto his side with a crash, and doesn't move. "...what..." Noah Wolfe says, "Common, get go...huh? W.we won? Are we being punked?" Air Raid says, "Gahh, don't jinx it! SHH!" Outside, "Noah! Get back in this fight! We need the Warthog's firepower! We'll get Nightbeat out in a minute, when Galvatron's gone!" Vince calls out over the external speakers on his Ares, while he starts to run at Galvatron. Though he pulls the exo up short when Eject topples the cannon, and just stares. "What in the name of Christ? Way to go Eject!" Watching the massive cannon not moving was probably the best thing Vince could have seen tonight! After a moment, he walks towards Noah, to help him with Nightbeat. "Man, I really gotta get some serious learning going on the Cybertronian tech, so I can lend a hand repairing these guys when they get fragged like this." Outside, Porsche 959 would be disgustedly upset to know that Galvatron likes him /any/ way. Thankfully, he is unconscious and doesn't have to hear that. Unfortunately, Nightbeat also misses Eject as the cassette Takes A Level In Badass. Vince Larsen says, "I can't believe Eject just toppled Galvatron! The big guy ain't moving at all! That'll teach him to attack a peaceful planet on our watch!" Outside, Hmm, no more bodies? That may spell an eventual retreat. But Raid is /itching/ to continue the fight. He's torn; to obey Magnus or have some fun? For once, he decides to pull pack, seeing as the crowd present consisted of a car skeleton and a little cassette- whoa. Whoa whoa whoa. Did Eject just... "YES! Hard core! Alright Eject! GO TEAM!" he yells, barrel rolling. "I think we can retreat now." Air Raid says, "MAGNUS!" Outside, From Exo-Armor Warthog , Noah Wolfe is dumbfounded, "No way, that's impossible. I agree, we've got a chance to run, I say we do it." He starts pushing Nightbeat and looks over at Vince, "Sorry...I...I can't help it. I'm wired to run when things get tough." Ultra Magnus says, "Yes, Air Raid?" Air Raid says, "We splashed Galv!!" Patchwork says, "You -splashed- Galv? What, exactly, does that mean?" Noah Wolfe says, "I think it's a trick..." Air Raid says, "Wh'..." Air Raid says, "Noah go poke him and make sure." Outside, Then, as Galvatron goes down, a swarm of Space Hippies streams out of the village Galvatron just attacked! They surround the Decepticon Leader. Are they going to rip him apart in a fit of vengeful fury? Well... no. "Stop, man!" says a female hippie, tossing some hair over her shoulder. "Like, that's enough, ok? No more war and all that stuff. Like, it's not our way." Several other hippies gather 'round Galvatron, tossing flower petals at him, murmuring, "Heal... heal... be one with the earth... heal..." Noah Wolfe says, "NO WAY! You first!" Air Raid says, "...I think the hippies'll take care of him." Vince Larsen says, "Looks a lot like Galvatron's unconscious. He's not moving, and he's lying on his side, in his cannon mode." Noah Wolfe says, "I almost feel sorry for Galvatron now." Air Raid says, "Nrghh! No! VICTORY, NOAH!" Air Raid says, "Feel it run through your fuel lines!" Outside, Helping Noah to push Nightbeat towards the shuttle, so they can get while the getting's good, Vince glances over at him. "Well, maybe we outta work on that a little. Things weren't /that/ tough yet, with all the firepower we had here tonight." Hopefully, it's not too far to the shuttle. Vince wants to look over his Ares, and Noah's Warthog. Might not be enough damage to really require major repairs, and he can have it done before they get home, with the parts in the shuttle's lockers. Outside, Porsche 959 does not get hippies trying to help heal him, because he is a horrible jerk. Outside, Windshear has arrived. Air Raid says, "Uhh ..." Out of all the jaws that have just hit the floor, maybe no one is more stunned than Eject. After what seems like an eternity, the casette fills the air with a shout, "WEEEEE ARE THE CHAMMMPIOOONS MY FRIENNNNDS!!! AND WEEE -- WILL KEEEP FIGHTIIINNNN TILL THE ENNNNNDD!!!" Pumping his might fists in the air, the Autobot holds up an imaginary title belt over his head as he hopes someone actually caught his heroic feat on video or tape. Running around, Eject flexes his pint-sized arms as if he's just won the Super Bowl. "CAAAUSE WEEE ARE THEEEE CHAMPIOOOONS!!! WEEEE ARE THE CHAAAMMMPI........" ***SNAP** Crumbling to the floor, the casette succumbs to his greatest weakness; over-excitement. With his internal tape snapped, Eject will have to wait to be carried on his team's shoulders. For now, he's as unresponsive as Nightbeat. Air Raid says, "Lets uh, lets leave him to the hippies. We gotta' get Nightbeat back." Outside, From Exo-Armor Warthog , Noah Wolfe gives a shrug, "Maybe, Jayson was going to try, but I think he gave up." He smiles and gets Nightbeat up the ramp and into the shuttle. "I guess you can give it a shot though. So what are we going to do with Galvatron since he's KO?" Vince Larsen says, "You know he'll only destroy the hippies when he wakes up, right?" Air Raid says, "W-well - !" Air Raid says, "Annnd Eject just passed out from happiness I think." Eject says, "....." Sandstorm says, "Well, the little guy helped win a big game, it's expected he'd be excited" Outside, Windshear has no idea how the heck he got here. He had just gotten out of jail for being held for no reason. Well no, he was being held because everyone thinks hes a femme all of a sudden... and the Autobots double parked their cruiser and crashed the bar he was minding his own business on. Catechism was there too and these drunken wreckers managed to molest a trashcan, Powerglide tried to hit on Windy and everyone got beat up with stun sticks... The Seeker didnt care where he ended up as long as it was off of Bar Moon and, well here he is. He heard Lord Galvatron was here and following his signal he comes upon this scene. What the slag? "Lord, Galvatron?!" he asks as he comes up and transforms near where the cannon lays on its side. He looks at the rest there angrilly and brings his weapons online. "What is going on here? Like I need to ask..." Outside, ARES Exo-Armor nods inside his Ares and gets Nightbeat situated and strapped down so he doesn't jostle around too much, and climbs out of his exo to take a look at the mangled wreck of the Autobot. He didn't know much about Cybertronian tech yet, but he was, for all intents and purposes, a technical genius, so maybe he could learn something from the twisted, melted chassis. "I'll work on it, I think. It'll be something else to challenge me. I'll take a look at your Warthog in a bit, for ya." You leave the ARES Exo-Armor . Strike Eagle snickers at Eject and finally lands to retrieve him, seeing as the humans are doing a decent job of handling poor Nightbeat. He walks over and picks up Eject by a foot, and nearly drops him when he spots Windshear. "Oh, don't mind us... We were just leaving. Ta!" Air Raid folds and compacts, transforming into his robot mode. Galvcannon doesn't reply. He appears to be out cold. Who could have possibly inflicted a blow mighty enough to knock *him* unconscious? "Oombayur, my Lord, Oombayur," the hippies chant as they form a circle around Galvatron's fallen body. Their hands are joined together as they sway their heads back and forth. "Oombayur, my Lord, Oombayur..." Porsche 959 is loaded up for transport by his allies. Muzzle, unconscious and a bit fried inside his *master suit, is still inside the Porsche, his seatbelt and chair padding incinerated, so he's just kind of flopped across the metal of the seats. Air Raid says, "Vince, Noah, don't wait up." Windshear takes in the sight of them trying to rescue one of their own and something crispified inside it. He starts to snicker and then catches Air Raid's comment. He turns to look at the Aerialbot and sees these weird fleshlings chanting something about oompa lords or whatever. He makes a threatening move toward the flesh creatures as he snears at Air Raid, "No doubt which side you are on now..." he kneels down to Galvatron and sees if he can access the damage on him somehow, all the while keeping his tracking system on the those in front of him and weaposn primed. Combat: Windshear runs a diagnostic check on Galvcannon Vince Larsen takes a look inside, and shakes his head sadly at the condition of the Nebulan, but there's nothing he can do for him, really, so he just makes sure he's as secure as he can make him, and finishes getting everything prepped for transport. Stowing his exo, and taking his seat. Air Raid's smug grin fades. "Aw, your pet warlord'll be just fine. I mean, a /tape/ took him down." He shakes unconscious Eject by his foot, then gives Windshear a snarky salute before turning to head off. Combat: Air Raid begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from F-16C and Terran Shuttle Windshear runs a check on the cannon to comfirm his leader is very much offline. He stares at Air Raid. "A tape Combat: Eject begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Air Raid, F-16C , Terran Shuttle , and Windshear A tape? Do you really think Im going to believe that?" He looks down at Galvatron and wonders how the slag hes going to get the cannon back to Cybertron, or earth-- someplace. The hippies back away from Windshear a bit, but not much. "Hey, man. It's cool. We all have to love each other," one of the hippies says. Backfire has arrived. Windshear snears at the hippies. "Back off fleshcreature!" F-16 Falcon rockets onto the scene, because what this gathering was sorely missing was one over enthused and under brained Seeker. <> he emits, weapons systems coming online and targeting the crowd of wannabe voodoo doctors. Air Raid has left. Windshear kneels down by the cannon and strains to put it back on its tracks. Then he runs a scan and tries to see if he can at least get some repairs going enough to being his Lord back onine.